Nostrum Monumentum
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: Our memories, one-shots chronicling the defeat, heartbreak and life lesson in the lives of Tony and Ziva. Team featured. Ch48 Tony discovers the meaning of his name
1. Basis of Any Relationship 144

**Nostrum Monumentum: Our Memories  
**

_By: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to its respective owners

**Synopsis & Author's Notes:** Nostrum Monumentum - Our Memories. One-shots featuring the life of the NCIS team, part of ncis100drabble on LJ. Tony learns that the basis of any relationship is communication

* * *

**Basis of Any Relationship  
**

Challenge #144: Base

_Words: 291_

Base (definition): a fundamental principle or groundwork; foundation; basis

Their relationship had been always been tumultuous: violent beauty to passionate resolve, aggressive to endearing, crazy ninja chick and the self proclaimed movie buff.

Sex was great, there wasn't any need to garnish it with talk of prowess. But their fights, like their libidos were hot and fast ... leaving them both frustrated and unsatisfied. On one occasion, Gibbs ended up sending Ziva and McGee to LA to assist on an undercover op and he was left sulking with Abby.

Gibbs gave him a slap on the head and one look that said, "Fix it, Dinozzo."

Ducky was a bit more elaborative, "Ah Anthony, there comes a time in any relationship when the man should just simply apologize."

"This is Ziva we are talking about here. Have you forgotten one of the all important rules: Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

"Sometimes, it proves to be advantageous to show a bit of vulnerability, but perhaps, I can offer a simpler solution: talk to her. Communication forms the basis of any relationship and in your case, a partnership as well."

Tony and Gibbs drove separately to meet Tim and Ziva at the airport. "Just going to talk to her, Boss."

Gibbs' only comment was, "Find a neutral territory, Dinozzo."

That was how they ended up on a bench along one of her running routes. Tony suspected that Probie might have said something to her as she gave him no resistance when he offered to drive. Taking a page out of his conversation with Ducky, he simply said, "I'm sorry."

For a moment, there was only silence until she filled it with this, "I think apology can be a sign of courage."

Hearing the words that she wasn't saying, he smiled and replied, "I missed you too, Sweet Cheeks."


	2. Ties to that First Summer 141

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **That first summer after Talia's death

* * *

**Ties to that First Summer  
**

_Challenge # 141: First  
_

_Word Count: 182  
_

That first summer after Talia's death, her father sent her off to the desert where Ziva met a man whom she would later consider her Uncle. Faris was aptly named, for he was a breeder of horses.

"The Arabian" he intoned, "is known not only for their speed and stamina but also their beauty and intelligence."

At the time, she was already proficient in horseback riding and had little patience in the fine nuances about equines.

"Their origins are often obscured by myths but what binds them are tales of fighting and war."

Ziva understood this, as she ran steady hands down the familiar weight of her knife.

"The ultimate goal of breeding is to produce a foal with the best qualities. Purebreds are generally more valuable. Yet, there are other considerations. One should not construct the relationship between humans and horses based on the dominance of spirits. A natural disposition is vital for both survival and protection."

Come September, Ziva would leave for an operation in Cairo, but it would be some time before she learns the virtues of trust and friendship.


	3. The Fatal Enemy 139

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **What brought down the doc?

* * *

**The Fatal Enemy  
**

_Challenge # 139: Enemy  
_

_Word Count: 110  
_

Nobody could have predicted that this was how he was going to die. The predictable method would be in the line of duty. If one could ignore the perversity, then he would say that there was a sense of romanticism in going out in the blaze of glory. The unpleasant way ... well one should not dwell on the possibilities.

Through his line of work, he had become quite intimate with the language of the dead, always conscious about the imminence of death. But not even the knowledge about human mortality could have prepare for this prognosis, for the unseen enemy that would contribute to Dr. Ducky Mallard's demise was dementia.


	4. Succumbing to the Temptation 60

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **She licks him.

* * *

**Succumbing to the Temptation  
**

_Challenge # 60 : Temptation  
_

_Word Count: 191  
_

It wasn't even two minutes, thirty-six seconds into the session that she got the inklings of an idea. It would be so easy as her target was ignorant of her thoughts.

The presenter was listing all forms of touch and speech that would be deem inappropriate in the workplace and may even warrant a harassment label, but Ziva David cared not for such things.

Sifting through strategies and execution methods, she counted steps that the presenter took to the number of breaths that was needed to finish a sentence. Then, she did a visual sweep around the room, satisfied that the occupants were otherwise preoccupied.

A pause, the presenter inhaled and pivoted towards the front of the room. Ziva shot up from her seat to pul l Tony backwards until he was practically lying on her desk, and proceeded with licking his left ear. She moaned.

Propelled by surprise and shock, her partner's reaction was both comical and predictable as he launched forward, garnering the room's attention. Seeing Tony wiping away the trace of saliva, Ziva could not help a coy smile, not once regretting that she succumbed to the temptation.


	5. Ziva Playing Dress Up 27 47

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Ziva dazzles

* * *

**Ziva Playing Dress Up  
**

_Challenge # 27 - West Wing Episode Title - The Black Vera Wang_

_Word Count: 300  
_

"This gala is important, not only for NCIS but also for our continual partnership with other intelligence agencies. I'm sure that I don't need to emphasize that this is a black tie event."

"So, do I have to wear a black tie as well, Madame Director?"

"In your case, Ziva, I suggest a black Vera Wang."

With a note of finality, she dismissed the team, minus Gibbs who stayed behind perhaps to give an excuse for his eventual absence.

"You heard the director, Ziva, you have to forgo the cargo pants for a dress."

"I know that Tony."

"I am actually looking forward to this. It's a good way to get out of the office once in awhile."

"Ah Probie, I forgot. It's your first grown-up party."

Before McGee could think of a suitable retort, Ziva interrupted, "I'll meet you two there."

The two agents watched speechlessly as she exited to the elevator. Gibbs returned moments later and demanded, "Don't you two have a gala to prepare for?"

"Right on it, Boss."

"Yes, Boss."

Guests began arriving promptly at six. Tony and McGee were among those who came in their evening best, along with Ducky who escorted the Director.

"Where's Ziva and Abby?"

"Gibbs and Abby have a prior engagement. As for Ziva, I believe here she is now," Jenny explained.

It was Ziva sans pants, rather a little black dress: sleeveless satin with a gathered neckline and a ruffled bow. The waist was accentuated by a mesh ribbon of gold. In place of the Mossad Officer was a lascivious woman with her straightened hair swept back to a single pony to draw attention to a pair of star shaped diamond chandelier earrings.

Jenny Shepard spoke for the rest of the team, when she asked, "Let me guess - Vera Wang?"

oOoOo

_Challenge # 47 - Footwear_

_Words: 275_

The dress code at the NCIS leaned towards professional in the office and practicality in the field. Thus, she generally opted for comfortable cargo pants and cotton tunics.

So, when Ziva David stepped off the elevator, wearing an ensemble that deviated from her status quo, people noticed. However, she was confident that her swing mini dress with its reverted cuffs, funnel neckline and intricate pleat-detailing was still within acceptable limits.

Composed, she made her way to the front of her desk, aware that several pairs of eyes were trialing her progress. She said nothing as she revealed the rest of her attire - a pair of knee-high boots styled with three wraparound straps, each adorned with a conspicuous gold rivet and buckle. The smooth pointed toe combined with three inches chisel-sharp heel transformed luxurious glamour to devastating appeal.

Once she settled the things that she needed to her satisfaction, she turned and perched herself just at the corner of her neck. Crossing her leather covered feet at the ankles just above one of the polished metal clasps, she met McGee's not-so-subtle gawking, Gibbs' eyebrow raise above his coffee cup and Tony ...

Well if Ducky was here, he would have diagnosed her partner with severe cyanosis and hypoxia due to asphyxiation.  
"Breath Tony," she chided, "after all it is only footwear."

He had no readied response as she pushed herself to a standing position, grabbing her empty coffee at the same time. Her intention being obvious, she retreated from the bullpen to the distinct echoes of heel clonking against tile and a Gibbs' vow that he was going to make a rule against wearing stilettos to work.


	6. A Lesson in French 14

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **"Do you wish for death at my hands?"

* * *

**A Lesson in French  
**

_Challenge # 14 - Foreign Language  
_

_Word Count: 254  
_

Unlike some people who wake up their lovers by touch and a kiss, this morning Ziva chose to whisper words in Italian and Spanish into Tony's ear, weaving gossamer fantasies until he could not discern between lucidity and consciousness. After a momentary pause where he did the mental translation, he responded fervently with an assault on her lips, turning said words into reality. It was a satisfying arousal for both.

Then as they laid basking in the glow of early-morning sex, she murmured, "I wonder if you will respond as enthusiastically, if I had spoken in French."

"What is it you are implying, Zee-Vah?"

"Do you know what the French word is for post-orgasm?" Sensing the question was more rhetorical, Tony lifted his head up, supported by his elbow. Tracing her face with his polished green eyes, he waited.

Surreptitiously, her hand shot out, two fingers landed at the junction of Tony's neck where she could feel the steady rhythm of his carotid pulse. "_La petite mort_, the small death."

There was no mistaking the increased tempo of his heart rate and the deep darkening of his eyes, Ziva did not resist the impulse to remove her hand from Tony's neck, to bury her fingers into his short sandy hair.

"I thought that you were dying once," she admitted, "and I can kill someone 18 ways with a single paperclip."

At her confession, he leaned forward, settling in the familiar area between her legs. "Do you wish for death at my hands?"

"_Tue-moi_, Tony."

-`-`-`-`-

Tue-moi, Tony. - Kill me, Tony.


	7. Something From Home 140

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **"Sit tight, DiNozzo and focus on something from home." Spoilers for Agent Afloat

* * *

**Something From Home  
**

_Challenge # 140 - Home  
_

_Word Count: 129  
_

Life as the Agent Afloat was an experience unlike any other. For him, the novelty of being out at sea wore out by the end of the week. Life was mundane: his living quarters quaint, the food unimaginative.

Contacts with D.C. were sparse, now that the team were dispersed. All the while, he was riddled with frustration against Vance, and guilt about Jenny. Last of all, he was homesick.

It was without surprise and excitement that he got a call from Gibbs at the end of the third week. Their conversation was short. It was Gibbs who ended the conversation by saying, "Sit tight, DiNozzo and focus on something from home."

That night, he decided to pin up the three pictures that he had of Ziva in a bikini.

-`-`-`-`-

AN: I started a new series of drabbles called, "Consign to Pandemonium" which pertain to episode 6.22 Legend and beyond. Mainly Ziva-centered & TIVA, but will feature the team. Check it out at my profile.


	8. Colour of Purity 81

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **"It is his colour that sets him apart from the others." Ziva returns to the desert after a grueling winter in Russia. Companion to "Ties to that First Summer"

* * *

**Colour of Purity  
**

_Challenge # 80 - White  
_

_Word Count: 168  
_

When she returned to the desert after a gruelling month of unforgiving Russian winter, Faris welcomed her by presenting one of his latest foals.

The Arabian was like the others of its breed - strong and proud, a sleek profile with chiselled features and long flowing tail. There was an aura of exceptional refinement.

"He is beautiful," she said, though her tone suggested that the adjective was too inadequate for said animal.

"It is his colour that sets him apart from the others."

Upon closer scrutiny, she noticed the dark eyes against the unpigmented white. Faris saw the moment of realization in her face for he nodded and said, "He is a rare breed. Few can claim such strong lineage, to be gifted with a coat of dominant white - the colour of purity and innocence."

A pause as they admired the creature from afar. "He is closest thing to perfection - a free spirit. But a solitary existence is a lonely one, he shall be here to await your return."

-`-`-`-`-

AN: For some shameless pimping, please check my other drabble series called, "Consign to Pandemonium" which pertain to episode 6.22 Legend and beyond. Mainly Ziva-centered & TIVA, but will feature the team.


	9. Curious 150

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Ziva relents partially to satisfy Tony's curiosity.

* * *

**Curious  
**

_Challenge # 150 - Curious  
_

_Word Count: 126  
_

"So, are you packing right now?"

"Tony, this is a stakeout. I fail to see the connection with your ridiculous question."

"And I fail to see if you're packing right now. Gibbs always seems to know."

By now, Ziva had worked out that by 'packing,' her partner meant whether or not she was carrying her knife and not in the literal sense involving suitcases. Again, she marvelled at the idiosyncrasies of the English language.

"That's because he's Gibbs," she replied to her partner's earlier statement.

Tony then mumbled something about her being a crazy ninja chick. Ziva smiled and relented partially to satisfy Tony's curiosity. Angling herself to speak sotto voce into his ear, "I may be persuaded to a thorough search, my little hairy butt."


	10. Soulful Reflections 121

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **_"Do you ever think about soul mates?"_ Ziva reflects. Gap filler for 5.08 Designated Targets

* * *

_Words: 241_

**Soulful Reflections  
**

The process of cleaning her gun was methodical. It was so ingrained that her readied hands needed no real prompting from her mind. After wrapping up their latest case, she disassembled her weapon, with a need to occupy herself with the mundane task, so she could self reflect and reorder her thoughts.

_"Do you ever think about soul mates?"_

She had asked Tony that but in true DiNozzo fashion, he had answered with a cultural reference and she walked away by saying that he would never get it.

The concept of soul mates seemed fickle in her hardened world, but Tony's flippancy grated at her and that in itself was troubling. Why asked the question, when she knew that he would dismiss it?

It simply wasn't her nature to accept anything at face value. She had seen convincing 'evidence' being fabricated on a regular basis as part of her job. She knew of the necessities involved in creating idyllic undercover stories. Love was dangerous; it was an emotion that led to unnecessary distraction. Any split second hesitation could forfeit a life. The only certainty to one's fate was death.

_"Have you met your soul mate, miss?"_

Did she believe that two souls were fated to one another? With all the ugliness and shallowness that exist in humanity, it was an impossible thought.

_"You will know the minute you do."_

Would she? This hesitancy gnawed at her; she had reached an impasse.


	11. Stakeout Distractions 59

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Ziva multitasks on a stakeout with Tony.

* * *

_Words: 300  
_

**Stakeout Distractions  
**

Tony DiNozzo was bored, though many would argue that he was often feeling this way, thus it was no news in itself. However, it wasn't the kind of bored where he had 'delegated' his share of the paperwork, but the kind where he was forced to do nothing. That was the downside to stakeouts - the hours of endless surveillance in a government issued car that was as inconspicuous as the CN Tower in the Toronto skyline. Tony was allowing the claustrophobic feeling of being in one space for too long without distraction getting to him and the unlucky recipient of his boredom was his partner, Ziva David.

"Tony, I'm foreseeing your death this night."

"C'mon Zee-Vah."

"You're a child, Tony. It's a wonder you've survived this long."

"Now, you wound me, Sweet cheeks."

"Oh no, I haven't, my little hairy butt."

With that, they descended upon silence. She stared out her side of the window, and him with his. This lasted for about one minute and fifteen seconds until Tony felt Ziva's hand on his right knee. His head snapped at her direction as his leg jerked reflexively, but she held the extremity firmly in place and squeezed.

"Ziva-"

The sentence died, as she ran her fingers up the inside of his thigh, along the seams of his pants. Her touch was gentle, belying the force at her disposal. He wished that he could see her face to gauge her thoughts, but she vigilantly avoided eye contact

And just as quickly as it came, she stopped her ministrations to reclaim her hand, leaving only the burn that he felt through the fabric.

"What are you doing to me, Ziva?"

At this, she met his polished green eyes with an infinitesimal smirk. "This is a stakeout, Tony, and I am multitasking."


	12. Food Fit for the Gods 151

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **For once, Ziva David could understand the rationale behind the English idiom, "food fit for the Gods."

* * *

_Words: 131  
_

**Food Fit for the Gods**

She had to congratulate Abby on her choice. The concoction was soft and light in texture and each piece tantalizingly melted in her mouth. Taking a serrated blade from her vast collection of knives, she cut out another slice to savour the delicate goodness. She moaned softly as the subtle taste of mace hit her tastebuds. For once, Ziva David could understand the rationale behind the English idiom, "food fit for the Gods."

As she reached for the last bite, she found an unexpected competition in the form of Tony DiNozzo. With well-honed reflexes, and not-so-gentle manoeuvers, she had her partner face down on top of her desk in under thirty seconds.

"What are you doing, Tony?"

In his current predicament, he offered a rather succinct explanation, "C'mon, it's angel cake!"


	13. Actions Speak Louder than Words 155

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **"Ziva, can you fight?" SPOILERS for 7.01. Gap filler fic

* * *

_Words: 227  
_

**Actions Speak Louder than Words  
**

If one was to define their partnership using a single English idiom, it would be 'Actions speak louder than words.' Given Ziva's tendency for mixing her vernaculars and Tony's constant movie references, verbal communication between them was rather irrelevant, as it would only lead to further confusion and sarcasm. Not to mention, direct conversation wasn't really their style. They danced and skirted around what's important, layering upon double entendres against viled subtleties.

On a fundamental level, there wouldn't be any doubt that she would watch his six and he would cover her back.

She once referred to it as a 'reflex.'

And, that single word alone was sacrosanct, it spoke of all the possibilities, and propensities of their relationship. They were two people who ignore physical boundaries and went in for the kill. They hurt deeply, and felt riotously and they were efficient with hiding penetrating wounds behind false pretences.

Yet, despite all the dissonance and circumstances, there was always an unwavering will to survive - to kill or be killed. Such energy was palpable, even as they laid eyes on each other for the first time after four agonizing months within the confines of a Somalian cell.

"Ziva, can you fight?" he had asked, but he should know after three years that words were a poor substitute for physical actions.

"I am ready to die..."

_For you._


	14. Of all the Gin Joints 41

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: ** _If all men and women were merely players on the world stage, then, he supposed that there were worse choices than Rick Blaine. _Gap filler/ episode tag for 7.01 Truths and Consequences. Homage is paid to _Casablanca_

* * *

_Words: 300  
_

**Of All the Gin Joints**

If all men and women were merely players on the world stage, then, he supposed that there were worse choices than Rick Blaine. Except Somalia wasn't Casablanca, despite being on the same continent. Still, he knew when to pick his battles when the choices were: the effects of the truth serum vs the script to one of the greatest films of all time.

_"What in heaven's name brought you to Casablanca?"  
_

_"My health. I came to Casablanca for the waters."  
_

_"The waters? What waters? We're in the desert."_

"Well Saleem, there is only one force on Earth that can short circuit a man's better instinct. Put fire in his veins. Make him dive head long into danger with no regard for his own well being. Vengeance, Saleem. I'm here to kill you. "

Because Ziva David was dead and he had many a drink since hearing Gibbs' declaration, "There were no survivors.'' But on a primordial level, they as a team was in a state of denial.

"Out of everyone in the world who could have found me. It had to be you."

And here she was, battered and torn but alive. If he could muster the energy, he would have told her that she had mixed up Bogart's and Bergman's lines.

_"Of all the gin joints in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine."_

But he couldn't, because her eyes with that penetrating brilliance, just wouldn't shut up.

_"I didn't count the days."_

_"Well, I did. Every one of 'em. Mostly I remember the last one."_

"You thought I was dead?"

"Oh yeah."

_"I don't know what's right any longer. You have to think for both of us. All of us."_

_"Alright, I will."_

"We just have to stay alive long enough to not get dead."


	15. An Alternate Ending 58

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **_One minute, Saleem was clenching a knife so close to Ziva's throat that it drew blood, the next, an explosive shot was reverberating through the portentous air._ An alternate ending to episode tag for 7.01 Truths and Consequences. Homage is paid to _Casablanca_

* * *

_Words: 300  
_

**An Alternate Ending  
**

One minute, Saleem was clenching a knife so close to Ziva's throat that it drew blood, the next, an explosive shot was reverberating through the portentous air. But all Tony and Tim could see was red, and it wasn't from a sniper's bullet. To his credit, Tim was quick with freeing Tony from his chair before making short work on Ziva's bound wrists. Springing forward, the senior agent didn't hesitate to put pressure on where Saleem had sliced fiercely and deeply across Ziva's throat in one last desperate effort. There was no way to ascertain the extent of damage, but the blood came hard and fast from the open wound as the Mossad Agent drew in each desperate breath.

"Tony."

"Don't talk. Save your strength."

"You should have left me alone," she gasped.

At this, Tim admonished, "That's not how it works, Ziva." With one grasp on Tony's shoulder, he promised, "I'll come back."

The door opened, followed by fusillade of bullets and shouting. But Tony's polished green eyes were focussed on Ziva's deep russets, fortifying the connection in hopes of keeping her here with him.

"I am ready to die, Tony."

If possible, Tony only tightened his hold. "Listen, you should know I've taken some kind of truth serum, so if there's any questions you don't want to know the answer to-"

_"If ... your happiness was the only thing that she wanted in the world  
_

_but she did a bad thing to make certain of it, could you forgive her?  
_

_He never knew, and the girl kept this bad thing locked in her heart ..."_

"I couldn't live without you."

_"But, where I'm going, you can't follow."_

"If I could drag you back, I would do it in a heartbeat. I'm sorry, Ziva."

"No. It is I who am sorry."


	16. Two Men, One Question 11 33

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Two men, One question ... in which we explore the question as to whether Ziva wants to have children. Spoilers for _Outlaws and Inlaws_

* * *

_Words: 300  
_

**Two Men, One Question**

_"Do you want to have children, Ziva?"_

It was her experience with being on both sides of an interrogation that allowed her to rein in the immediate onslaught of emotions from crossing her face. She berated herself for the hesitant, "Well-" before Gibbs cut her off.

_"It's a simple question."_

To that, she would agree, but the implications were anything but. The first time someone asked her that was after her first field mission where she took three bullets to the stomach from a Browning HP Mk I. Two emergency surgeries and one close call on the table later, she woke up to the distinct sounds of hospital monitors and opioid-induced weightlessness. The unflappable surgeon delivered her prognosis: she was alive but those 9mm calibers caused extensive internal bleeding and damage to one of her fallopian tubes and part of her uterus.

"Did you want to have children?" he asked.

Young and naive, her answer was a definite no. Accepting her answer, he continued, "The chances of you conceiving are slim. You may never have children."

When she had sufficiently recovered, her father consoled her by citing it as one less worry, meaning she could bed men without the trouble of getting pregnant.

The gravity did not hit until one mission where she had to pose as a pregnant woman, the job necessitated that she wore a prosthetic belly. Staring at her protruding abdomen, she came to the realization that this was as close to reality as she was going to get. The immensity of the emotions which followed shocked her. The issue of wanting children became that much more irrelevant with the choice cruelly taken from her.

But, she couldn't say any of this to Gibbs, so she chose an indirect approach. "I do not have a simple answer."

* * *

_Words: 100_

"So how did it feel?"

"What?"

"You know holding the kid."

"Her name is Amira, Tony."

"Yeah, I'm just saying I never thought I'll see the day that ..."

"She has very peaceful eyes."

He stopped mid-sentence, sensing quickly that Ziva wasn't in a teasing mood.

"Do you want to have children, Ziva?"

There was a pause. A flash of emotion crossed through her features, if Tony wasn't staring intently at the former Mossad Liaison, he would have missed it altogether. "Ziva?"

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"You're not answering my question, Probie."

"That's because I do not have a simple answer."


	17. Kiss 107

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **When Tony and Ziva kiss...

* * *

_Words: 100  
_

**Kiss**

When she and Tony kissed, she would not immediately associate the experience with twilight illuminance or sunflower studded fields. Nor would she necessarily describe his kisses as explosive and dominating, though, he was without a doubt, a very good kisser. _(Only very good, sweet cheeks?) _

But in their line of work with its unpredictability and volatility and her past history plagued with secrecy and lies, all she desired from him was a single promise. So whenever his lips met hers, it was a pledge from him to her that he would always have her back. _(Don't ever doubt that, Ziva.)_


	18. Deja Vu 160

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **One of Ziva's assignments as a 'Probie' NCIS agent

* * *

_Words: 284  
_

**Deja Vu  
**

She had done assignments like this countless times before, slipping into predefined characters for undercover missions. But this one had a touch of sentimental value, her first as a 'Probie' NCIS agent. Tony was still processing a crime scene, but Gibbs and McGee were nearby, with the younger agent tracking her location via GPS.

Their current suspect, one Andrew Hawkins beckoned her with a flirtatious smile. She returned one in kind before following his lead to the parking garage. If everything went according to plan ... but she had no time to complete the thought as Hawkins pulled out a revolver and said, "You're a cop, aren't you?"

The question itself was rhetorical as he motioned for her to keep walking, with the heel of her stiletto boots clicking against the cement. With her back turned, she relied on her hearing to track the man behind her - the sharp intake and exhale of breath, and the baritone of his voice as he ordered, "Arms up." Then she heard it, the unmistakable sound of the trigger, as she pivoted backwards and came to the stark realization that she was more than an arms length away from Hawkins. The distance was too far for her to reach out and disarm the man.

Hawkins let loose one shot; she twisted her body. Fighting the momentum, she managed to stay upright, until she felt the bullet penetrating its intended target. Grabbing one of her well hidden knives, she couldn't fight the distinct feeling that all of this had happened before. She released her weapon, knowing without a doubt that she had killed Hawkins, as she fell to growing pool of crimson and the desperate cries of her name, "Ziva!"


	19. Aftermath 9 163 158

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Ziva has been shot, see the aftermath in 3 parts: from Tony, Gibbs' POV, ending with a TIVA moment.

* * *

**The Aftermath  
**

_Tony's Call - Words: 222_

Nobody liked getting these phone calls - the ones that took your breath away and knock you over from where you are standing. It didn't matter whether you were alone or in a public setting, no warning could ever prepare you for it.

In this particular instance, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was charged with processing the detritus-laden crime scene. A specific perimeter was marked off and everything within it, had to be photographed, catalogued and signed for. It was a tedious affair but require very little mental input on his part. It was small compensation, as he painstakingly waited for news from McGee about Hawkins.

When his phone buzzed alerting an incoming call, Tony was in the middle of penning his signature for one of the crime scene techs. He answered with his usual boisterous greeting, "Yeah, Probie. I'm listening."

"Tony."

One word, but the brevity of his name was enough to sound the proverbial warning bells in his head.

"Ziva?"

"She was shot. They're rushing her to Bethesda, right now."

Such a poignant combination - _Ziva, shot, Bethesda_ - his entire demeanor changed like a flick of a switch. Five years into their partnership with glaring time gaps in between, her safety was still his primal obsession. So, until he could be at her bedside, he only had one mantra:_ Hang in there, Ziva._

* * *

_Waiting - Words: 126_

Nobody questioned his presence. Gibbs took one look at his Senior Field Agent and said nothing. Instead, he ordered the rest of the team to go home and rest, even Abby who only relented after extracting a promise that she would be called the instant there was news.

"What happened, Boss?"

"Hawkins knew."

"She should have known better."

"DiNozzo."

"No! I should have been there."

"Circumstances may have changed, but this ... It doesn't get easier."

"Boss?" No further explanation was forthcoming, but Tony wasn't really expecting one.

So they waited.

Two hours and several cups of sub-optimal coffee later, the surgeon came out of the OR to deliver the prognosis, "It was a close call, but barring any complications, Ziva David should make a full recovery."

* * *

_A Reunion - Words: 300_

She woke up to the sight of black roses and smiled. Earlier the surgeon had came in to appraise her of her current condition, assuring her that she would return to full capacity. Then came the influx of the NCIS team who brought along with them a few tokens and a round of good wishes.

Gibbs caressed her cheek and murmured, "You gotta trust your instincts, Ziver. The moment you don't..."

The sentence was left unfinished but the implications still rang true. The circumstances were different this time and she said so. However, her boss chose to ignore it and said, "This - none of it gets any easier."

It was a cryptic remark without a context or explanation. But Gibbs only smiled and kissed her upon the temple. With an indiscernible nod to someone at the door, he was quickly replaced by her partner.

It was rare for her to be struck by Tony's presence, but the moment he filled the doorway of her hospital room, there was an intangible air that temporarily arrested her movements. To an outsider, the Special Agent appeared composed, some may even say ultra-cool. But one look into his hardened emerald eyes, she knew that the opposite was true.

He crossed the room with sure, purposeful steps, fuelling the room with an impulsive, frenetic energy but he didn't stop at the edge of the bed. Instead, he took her fully into his embrace, until she was overwhelmed by the smell of lingering coffee and aftershave and the only sound that she was conscious of was the rapid crescendo of his heart beat.

"You died once, Ziva." An admission as he relaxed his hold on her.

Another suspending moment, as she looked into those piercing eyes. "Tony."

"And, I still can't live without you."

"Forgive me?"


	20. Death and Rebirth 166 165

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Episode Tag Good Cop, Bad Cop. Two conversations alluding to what may have happened to Ziva in Somalia

* * *

**Death and Rebirth  
**

_Death - Words: 238_

"My dear, you do know that those are bad for you."

The recipient of his soft reproach only acknowledged his comment with a slight nod of her head, but said nothing. Medical Examiner Ducky Mallard sighed. Though it was late, he was more disconcerted to find Ziva David huddling in a near-deserted corner of the NCIS parking garage. Her back to the cement wall, knees to her chest, her mass of dark tresses hiding her face. In between two fingers, she was grasping a lit cigarette.

"I am not smoking it, Ducky, but perhaps, it is wise that you keep your distance."

At the familiar words, his frown deepened. "You are not one who has changed, Ziva, but regardless of circumstances, I am still your friend. Friends do not abandon each other."

"I have left you once."

"And, yet here you are."

"You must wonder why I have this," indicating the cigarette in her hand.

Without waiting for an explanation, she plunged on, "Because it reminds me that I am still alive. Do you know what it is like to go through life with only darkness and nothingness? Your only companion are your own thoughts and lucid dreams. One cannot call such a state as being alive."

In that moment when Ziva looked up at him, he was struck by the utter desolation in those lacklustre eyes. "What happened to you out there?"

"A part of me died."

* * *

_Rebirth - Words: 300  
_

It wasn't uncommon for him to work late especially when the cases get tough. However without any ongoing case, Gibbs did not expect to hear Ducky's voice down in the parking garage at three in the morning, when he thought that the medical examiner had already left for the night.

Following the distinct timbre of the Scotsman, Gibbs quickly made his way to one of the darkest corners of facility. He only caught the tail end of conversation between Ducky and the other person, whom he now identified as Ziva. She wasn't immediately visible. Her crutched profile kept low to the ground, blending with the shadows, she was easily blocked by Ducky who appeared to be standing over her.

"A part of me died," was her forlorn reply.

Gibbs was struck to hear his words being used in this context. He made his quiet presence known by shuffling his feet. Ducky turned at the sound, "Ah Jethro, it's only you."

"Duck."

Directing the attention back to the former Mossad Liaison, Ducky softly but soundly reaffirmed, "The dead trusts me with their stories, my dear. You are not alone."

With that, it was only the two of them left. Gibbs broke the silence first, "Didn't know you've taken up smoking."

It was then that Ziva realized that the cigarette had nearly burnt to her fingers. Flicking the butt to the side, she replied, "It serves as a reminder."

"Of what?"

"Sight, smell, touch ... that there's something more than just one's thoughts."

"The team is here, Ziva."

"Have you seen a snake shed its skin and tried to crawl back in it?" At his silence, she looked up, "It's not natural, Gibbs."

"When you cast away your old skin, you are reborn. Not all of us gets a second chance at life."


	21. Another Kind of Family 168

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **An introspection into Ziva's evolving partnership with Tony. Slight reference to 5.02 _Family_

* * *

**Another Kind of Family  
**

_Words: 300_

As a Mossad Officer, missions often defined the itinerary of Ziva David's life. Rarely was she stagnant, never staying in one place long enough for attachments and connections to form. Though she had her immediate family, being the daughter of the Director meant that their relationship would often straddle the line between professional and personal. As a consequence, days liked birthdays and holidays were merely days that would often than not, pass without significance or acknowledgment of the fact.

But when she came to NCIS, her nomadic lifestyle shifted as people and dates became more and more relevant.

_"Don't you know what today is, Ziva?"_

_"Thursday." _

Her deadpan expression would be met by a myriad of fairly predictable responses - a history lesson from Ducky, an indignant "Oh no, Ziva!" from Abby which would be quickly followed by McGee's "Oh no is right, Ziva," and perhaps even an infinitesimal smile from Gibbs. But it was Tony's face that she would be drawn to. His polished green eyes would undoubtedly capture her rich browns, setting the stage for him to tease her about pop culture and for her to jokingly threaten his life.

But deep down, they were in fact two complicated people who were used to being alone. Her reasons were more obvious, while for him, it was a facade to keep everyone close while leaving emotions out. Tony DiNozzo learned hard lessons about attached relationships at an earlier age.

However, it was the nature of things that two lone souls would inevitably find each other. At which point, he would say that she had impeccable timing while she would counter by saying that he had crossed the line. Though they would never say this aloud, but beyond the veil of their partnership, they had evolved to something more - a family.

* * *

AN: I'm not happy with this one. I'm not sure how to fix it, so this is the end result.


	22. Musings from Timothy McGee 169

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Tim muses on his relationship with Ziva

* * *

**Musings from Timothy McGee  
**

_Words: 300_

His relationship with Ziva had always been different, unique in its simplicity. They were colleagues; they were friends. When Director Vance first scattered the team with him reassigned to the cyber crime division and Ziva back to Israel, they kept in fairly regular contact via email. During that time, the conversations were light, exchanging news about everyday comings and goings. She didn't probe about his work for the Director and he had long, come to terms that Ziva was a woman of secrets. But still, he got to know a side of Ziva David who longed to ride horses across endless sands. She was genuinely funny and kind, who besides speaking multiple languages, could roast Arabian coffee but preferred tea.

It never bother him much that he may not be as close to Ziva as Tony was. It was probably better for his sanity to be without the constant oppressing tension that defined that particular partnership, but it didn't mean that he wasn't hurt by her leaving without saying goodbye.

His stance on the Rivkin fiasco and its aftermath was decidedly neutral. He staunchly stood by the facts. He read Tony's report, studied Ducky's findings. He processed Ziva's burnt down apartment, and analysed that fried hard drive retrieved from said crime scene. Though it was revealed that Ziva knew more than what was stated, but there was no way to corroborate those findings because the person who could, chose to stay in Israel.

So, the only course that he could purse was to double check, never taking anything for granted. Although he would never imagine himself going with Tony on a suicidal reconnaissance mission in Africa, deep down he truly thought that it was worth having a sense of closure, because he didn't believe that Ziva would betray them outright.

* * *

AN: Writing from Tim's POV was rather difficult, hopefully, you guys enjoyed it.


	23. What We Share 170

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **_"Should I be having a complex knowing that you flirted with my father?"_ TIVA pre-smut (perhaps?) Gap filler / episode tag 7.12 _Flesh and Bone_

* * *

**What We Share  
**

_Words: 300_

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. may like her hair down, so for a time, she humoured the elder 'Tony' with straightened tresses and flirtatious smiles. But, she knew that at the end of the day, there would be repercussions when Tony (Junior) cornered her in the woman's bathroom.

With one sure hand around her waist, he easily drew her willing body flushed against his frame, as the other hand wrapped itself around her ponytail. With a not-so-gentle tug, he tilted her head upwards to meet his blazing eyes and scorching lips.

"Should I be having a complex knowing that you flirted with my father?" He spoke in a tone that she knew so well. This was a man on the prowl for answers and he would brook no interruptions but Ziva David was no amateur in interrogations.

"Perhaps, it is a comfort for you to know that you do not share the same tastes." She knew what she was doing, baiting him with her irreverence. He didn't disappoint as his voice lowered another octave, and his hand twisted once more in her ponytail. Her head was forced upwards, exposing her bare neck.

"There are two things that we ever shared: our names and cocktails."

"And, there is only one Anthony DiNozzo whose interests I share. I have shared more than just interests with you."

With that response, he released his firm grasp on her hair. "I'm officially having a complex."

As if realizing belatedly that they were still touching, he released his hold around her mid-section. Though they were not in physical contact, the energy around them was still frantic as fevered breaths swirled in their combined space. "And for the record, I prefer your hair curly, not straight, but I've to say, that pony tail is giving me some second thoughts."

* * *

AN: please r/r and let me know what you think.


	24. Holding Back 77

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Another episode tag to _7.12 Flesh and Bone_ in which Ziva responds to that handcuffs / Tony in a cowboy hat scene. Continuation from What We Share

* * *

**Holding Back  
**

_Words: 300_

He should have known that she would retaliate, when she cornered him on the way back from Abby's lab. The only time that he opted for the stairs, and she was there casually leaning against the cement wall, waiting for his ascent.

"Hello Tony."

When he failed to acknowledge her greeting, she moved herself away from the wall. The heel of Burberry leather boots clicked in synchrony to the sway of her hips, as she strutted towards him.

"Hand cuffs, Tony."

Before he could open his mouth to answer, she thrust his upper body until his back was to the wall and she was positioned in the junction between his legs. A pair of handcuffs was dangled in front of them. "I should hope that you recognize this," she said.

While he was processing the fact that she had somehow managed to swipe those from his back pocket, she had taken advantage of his lack of attention to handcuff him to the staircase.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she only leaned closer, supporting herself by placing her hands on either side of his body. Tilting her head to the right as if she was about to kiss him, but her lips never made contact with his skin. Instead, she traced an imaginary path from his carotid pulse and down along his lower jaw. Even with their proximity, she never closed the distance. He cursed at his restraints.

"Done playing games with me, Ziva?"

"Done playing with yoga instructors and pimpbos?"

Finally seeing her ploy for what it was, he replied, "I think you mean bimbos."

At her look and her silence, he amended, "Are we ready to lose the cuffs?"

Reaching back to release him, "I am and you also have the key now."

* * *

AN: please r/r and let me know what you think.


	25. Waiting 157 164

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Two drabbles, Tony is always waiting for Ziva. TIVA angst

* * *

_Words: 263  
_

**Waiting**

The last memory that he had of Ziva's apartment was of shattered glass table tops and excruciating pain.

_No it never crossed my mind  
You might try to hide from me  
You would set the place on fire _

It was McGee and Gibbs who processed the scene after an explosion went off. Though the younger agent made rather flat jokes about 'fried hard drives,' the crime scene photos did not lie. They all conveyed a single message: the fire was meant to destroy all traces of life.

_Look around you'll see the city's burned _

Fast forwarding, he was several thousand miles across the Atlantic, defending himself against the Director of Mossad. As he stared into those familiar yet foreign russet eyes, he knew the fundamental principle of trust was at stake and that betrayal became the name of the game. "They do as I say... Always."

_Something real has shaken loose _

"You jeopardize your entire career for what?"

"For you, Ziva."

_I tried to keep you safe from harm _

Invading each other's personal space had never been an issue between them - they had done undercover work, stakeouts, and assignments where they had to cover each other's back. And now, with her holding a gun steadily at his chest - no, proximity wasn't the problem.

_We're lost without the meaning_

Distance on the other hand, would drive a wedge between them in both the literal and figurative sense until everything, like what was once Ziva's apartment would simply crumble to ash.

_And now there's nothing left to lose  
You've gone and turned my world apart _

* * *

**Words:** 300

The first time that they were reunited as a team, since Ziva's capture in Somalia, was to the sound of applause. Instead of the standard medical checkup at a military base, Gibbs had set the course for the Navy Yard. To answer the questioning looks from himself and McGee, his boss simply stated, "Lets go home. Ducky will do."

Glancing over at Ziva who had her feet elevated, lying supine in a makeshift bed on the floor of the cargo plane, she made no sound to acknowledge their exchange. She made no eye contact either, staring but without seeing. During the entire flight home, Gibbs and McGee would take turns helping Ziva with foods and fluids, as he took on the role as the silent observer, while his body rid the residual effects of the truth serum.

He didn't realize that this self-appointed role would be extended back to D.C. As he sat down at his desk, observing the tentative hug that Abby gave Ziva, he felt that everything was off beyond simply the obvious.

The Ziva of old always had an endless reserve of energy, level-headedness and poise. Despite her tendencies towards mixing English idioms, she had at her disposal an arsenal of languages that she was fluent in depending on the circumstance. But when she chose Rivkin, Mossad and Israel, the partner that he remembered died with the ill-fated Damocles. The woman in her place watched everything with wariness and fear, guarding herself against unseen foes.

At this, he felt angry and betrayed, two of his constant companions as each day passed without any form of contact from her. Now even with her back stateside, she was still as distant as ever, but this time, he promised to wait - she would come to him when she was ready.

* * *

AN: Lyrics used in the first drabble is from _The Way I Feel_, by Paul Oakenfold ft Ryan Tedder.


	26. A View from Paris 152 156 111

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Triple Drabbles. My interpretation of what may happened in that one-room Parisian hotel room. _Tag 7.13 Jet Lag._ TIVA angst

* * *

_Words: 300  
_

**A View from Paris  
**

It was their first out-of-country assignment since it happened, but neither party was ready to verbalize that fact. In fact, they had been rather good at not talking about the whole Saleem /Africa "incident," resorting to what they did best and that was their jobs. But, Ziva already anticipated that Tony would be in one of his moods, and he did not disappoint, as he spent the whole seven-hour flight exalting Paris as one of the most romantic cities in the world.

However, their situation certainly did not improve when it was known rather quickly at the hotel check-in that they had been booked for one room with a single bed. Ziva silenced her partner with one look, while grabbing the keycard, but this did not stop Tony from smirking.

"I promise I won't snore, sweetcheeks."

"It's not about you," and before Tony could have a proper retort, she had pulled out a workout gear, determined to use the hotel's gym facilities. "You can have the bed, Tony. Your snoring does not bother me and I would avoid hearing any complaints about your back." Facing the door, she missed how his polished green eyes followed her out the hotel room.

She swam laps around the pool, letting each stroke rejuvenate her body. It's the flight, she told herself, but cursed softly when she found Tony waitig at the poolside. He had changed out of his suit and had with him a towel and cup of tea. "Take it, it's not a bribe," he quipped.

One raised eyebrow met the familiar words. "How long ..."

"Why do I get a sense of a deja vu here?"

"How long were you going to wait, Tony?"

"You said so yourself, Ziva, it's not about me. That leaves a more logical question, are _you_ ready?"

* * *

**Words:** 300

They returned to the hotel room in silence. Ziva went to shower while he turned on the television. But he wasn't paying much attention to the screen, but rather what was about to unfold in this Parisian room. In true Ziva fashion, she never gave him a direct answer at the poolside. Instead she reached for the towel and said, "This is not a movie. Some truths cannot be handled."

"Let me decide for myself."

Lost in thought, he missed Ziva coming out of the bathroom, until she walked in front of the TV. Pulling aside the blinds, she stood there staring at the view of Paris at dusk before turning to him and said, "C'est la Ville-Lumière, Tony."

At his confusion, she translated, "It's the City of Lights. Can you imagine a blackout in Paris?"

He came up beside her, scanning the cityscape, figuring the question to be rhetorical.

"The darkness is consuming: no sights, no sounds. You are left with only your thoughts, until even those betray you. In the end, you have nothing but guilt." She spoke to the illuminated skyline, but hearing her voice, forsaken and lost, he knew that she was right back there in Somali with Saleem and his men.

"I can handle the truth, Ziva."

"I was drugged and left chained in a windowless five by five cell. I did not know for how long."

He would never forget that day, when Saleem pulled off that mask, as the shock and then relief coursed through his veins. Knowing the truth now that she had been placed in solitary confinement for an indeterminate number of time, he wondered if ...

"Don't go there. That was all in the past."

"Is that what you tell yourself at night?"

"No, that's because I rarely find sleep anymore."

* * *

_Words: 300_

In some cultures, snakes were often thought to be symbolic with healing and wisdom because they had contact with the underworld, thus able to carry the souls of the dead to guide the leaving. Others associated snakes with rebirth, for they would shed their old skin to grow a new one. Whatever the view may be, there was common theme of transformation of sorts.

Ziva David upon wakening up at five in the morning, Paris time, despite the time zone differences with Washington D.C. and the jet lag, felt the proverbial change in the air. She glanced over and was surprised to see a familiar pair of green eyes staring back at her. "Tony."

"I forgot that you snore like a drunken sailor with emphysema, sweetcheeks."

"So you watch me sleep instead."

"Did you?"

"What?"

"Sleep."

"I suppose I cannot avoid hearing your complaints about your back," she said in turn as she got up from the couch. Neither of them had made use of the single bed. Instead, they ended up pulling the couch over to the window, basking in the glow of the Parisian night sky.

"Well, as long one of us is comfy." At his reply, she realized that she had said the wrong thing.

She knew that upon hearing about her treatment in Somalia, he had been vengeful at the man who had been killed by a single sniper's bullet. Waves of ferocious anger rolled off his body, but she found comfort in his intensity as she wrapped her arms around his body. As soon as they touched, his fury was transformed into an overwhelming passion. And in each other's embrace, they had found that intangible, undefined catalyst to begin anew.

"I have your back, Tony, as you have mine. I will not easily forget this."

* * *

AN: I have played with similar theme in an earlier drabble, Death and Rebirth, so you can consider this an companion.


	27. Conversations with the Director 173 162

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **_"I have known Eli David for a long time... We are both directors and fathers."_ Double drabbles. The 2nd one is a tag to 7.07 Endgame.

* * *

_Words: 300  
_

**Conversations with the Director  
**

"Director."

"Have a seat."

As Ziva took the proffered seat, Director Vance took a moment to study the Mossad agent. He had pursued the official psyche evaluations from Dr. Janice Bracco. On paper, Ziva had 'passed,' but she was trained to jump through asinine hoops such as this. If she was effected by his scrutiny, she gave no hint on it as she sat before him.

"How are you settling in, Agent David?"

The slight widening of the eyes was a clear indication that she was taken aback by his question and for a brief moment, he took a slight perverse pleasure in surprising his agents. Leaning back against his chair, he repeated himself.

"Everything is progressing." It was not the first time that she had dodged his question, if his investigation into the Damoscles was any indication.

"I have known Eli David for a long time, but not once did I asked about the way that he raised his children. We are both directors and fathers."

He paused to gauge her reaction, but she kept a neutral expression. She had implied as much that she had not spoken to the Director of Mossad since returning stateside.

"Everyday is a fight to survive. We make choices; we alone are masters of them."

Another lull, but he was not perturbed by her lack of response. "You are my jurisdiction now, David. I would imagine that the Navy Lodge are adequate only on a short term basis. Perhaps, these would better suit your needs."

As she took the folder that he offered, she managed to avoid his direct eye contact, but he caught a glimpse of those familiar eyes, perceptive and sharp. He saw understanding transposed upon something else, when she at last looked up from the paraphernalia and said, "Thank you."

* * *

_Words: 230_

_"You know that she'll come for me next."  
_

_"Yes, that seems to be a logical next step."_

_"Yet given recent events, you can understand my hesitancy."_

_"We all do respect, Director, but I may be the best agent for this job."_

_"Alright, set it up."__  
_

When he came home to find a silent house sans the requisite round-the-clock protection, Director Leon Vance was grabbed with a sudden feeling of apprehensiveness. Checking his sidearm, he opened the front door, while calling out for his wife. Crossing the foyer, the object of his decades-long chase was right there, standing in the middle of his living room: Kai with a gun aimed towards Jackie.

"Let her go, Kai."

"She's lucky to have you, Leon.... Now I'm counting on you to do what you did before." With quick series of manoeuvres, Kai was able to shove Jackie backwards in the direction of the back windows, before pulling down her shirt to reveal an old scar on her left breast.

It was rather poetic that she was asking him to do this. "Do it for me."

BANG! All it took was one shot, as the former assassin fell to the carpeted floor. As Vance reholstered his unfired gun, he locked eyes in thanks with Ziva David who had one less bullet from her Sig Sauer, before quickly finding himself in the embrace of his wife.

* * *

AN: The second drabble is what I think should have happened at the end of Endgame. It didn't quite make sense for Vance's wife to shoot down Kai.


	28. French Lessons 175

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **_"Why, we're lesbian lovers_." Pre-series

* * *

_Words: 280  
_

**French Lessons  
**

The first time Ziva visited Paris, she was with Jenny. They had barely made out of Egypt without compromising their back story when they decided to reroute to France before making their way to Germany.

"So, what's our cover here?"

"Did you need to ask, Ziva? Why, we're lesbian lovers."

That was met by a raised eyebrow and deepening eyes, to which Jenny Shepard responded with a laugh and a shake of her head. "And I worried that you lack a sense of humour."

It didn't take long for them to settle into the city. It seemed that Jenny already had connections set up as Ziva followed the older woman's lead. Each step traced an imprint of the past that never truly fade. Every scan of the majestic skyline was reminiscent of distant memory. "You have been here before," the Mossad agent noted.

"And you haven't?"

"Surprisingly no. Paris will suffice until we can travel to Frankfurt. We have been in worst places before."

"True enough, but Paris is deceiving with her plethora of lights and glamour."

"Speaking from personal experiences?"

There was a poignant pause, but that moment of hesitation was enough for an answer. Despite the familiarity between them, Ziva would never ask for details and the nature of matter was too personal for Jenny to fully disclose. But that night as they settled into their respective beds, Jenny broke the silence to reveal a detail that Ziva would only come to understand many years down the road when she returned to Paris with one Tony DiNozzo, "Paris may be a keeper of secrets, but for that we pay the price of leaving a part of ourselves behind."

* * *

AN: The muse has taken a hit, but hope you enjoyed this one.


	29. Subtle Shift 178

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **_"On the anniversary of Caitlin Todd's funeral, there was always a subtle change in their dynamic_."

* * *

_Words: 221  
_

**Subtle Shift  
**

She never really addressed with Tony, the circumstances in which she wind up at NCIS. It was a tumultuous time then. But on the anniversary of Caitlin Todd's funeral, there was always a subtle change in their dynamic. Some unbridled energy would linger in the air until equilibrium shifted and they adapted. This was less palpable when the team was busied with ongoing cases, but Ziva would nonetheless notice that festering sense of unease.

Apparently, she wasn't as good as hiding that feeling as she thought, or perhaps, Tony was just getting better at reading her moods, when he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then it must be something."

"How can nothing be something?"

"When that something is actually not nothing."

Resigned to the fact that she was going to have to answer her partner's queries, she asked, "What was she like?"

"Who?"

"Special Agent Todd."

That brought him up short, but considering he was the instigator of the conversation, he was going to follow through with it. "She wasn't you," he answered simply.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It is what it is. You aren't her and she's not you. Isn't that enough of an answer?"

"Is it enough of an answer for you?"

"Don't worry sweet cheeks. Despite what your assumptions may be, I'll always have your back."

* * *

AN: Don't forget to r/r and let me know what you think. - EoP


	30. Unresolved Angst 3

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **_"__The stench of blood overwhelmed his senses as he drew in desperate breaths._"

* * *

_Words: 500  
_

**Unresolved Angst  
**

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo had a vague feeling about this case right from the start. The forensics was too clean and the alibis were too air-tight, but the body count kept rising and his boss wanted answers. His anxiety only heightened, when the lead that he and Ziva were pursuing led them to a decrepit abandoned building just outside of the city. It had all the makings of a bad cliche, "I am not liking this."

Ziva's only reply was, "Do you want to tell Gibbs that?"

He didn't, but apparently, she wasn't taking any chances either, as he watched as she strapped on a kevlar and handed his to him. "Ready?"

Nodding his affirmative, they entered the building in tandem, sweeping the perimeter in a familiar dance to a beloved tune. Taking the stairs with him covering the rear, each step seemed to reverberate into the ominous air. But, it all went downhill when they reached the uppermost floor, as the fusillade of bullets disturbed the previous silence. One caught Ziva in the hand, and the other on the opposite shoulder, causing her to drop the gun. Another played a havoc on his left knee, throwing him off balance. Ziva dashed to cover his body with hers, while shoving him to the side, away from the immediate line of fire. In the same breath, she managed to grab her abandoned sidearm to shoot in the direction of the gunfire.

Then, bodies seemed to descend upon them all at once. As a credit to her Mossad training and just raw instincts, Ziva managed to defend herself against the armed suspects, despite having a couple of bullets in her. Rather than distracting her by calling out her name, he had a piece of mind to dial for backup.

One perp managed to rush forward and broke through her defences. Though, she managed to twist herself to the side, she wasn't quick enough to avoid being grabbed by the suspect. He watched in horror as they both went over the railing. "Ziva!"

Dragging himself by one useless leg, his heart nearly stopped when he realized that Ziva had managed to grab onto the ledge. Grasping her blood-stain hand with both of his, he yelled, "Hang on!"

"Tony." She stared down once to assess their current situation, before redirecting her dark russets to his intense greens.

"Shut up, Ziva and don't let go." Even as the words escaped him, he felt their tenuous hold slipping. He strengthened the vice-like grip that he had around her wrist. The stench of blood overwhelmed his senses as he drew in desperate breaths. From her unwavering depths, he saw the instant clarity in which Ziva regarded her own inevitability, but there was a stubbornness because till the very end, she wanted to spare him this pain.

In a ragged whisper, she spoke the words that she had once used to define them, "When I saw you go down, everything becomes a reflex. I have no regrets, Tony."

* * *

AN: The ending is opened to interpretation, but drop a line and let me know what you think. - EoP


	31. Stating the Obvious 176

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **What Gibbs and Fornell saw and said. Sequel to Unresolved Angst. TIVA mention.

* * *

_Words: 316  
_

**Stating the Obvious  
**

"It was a closed call."

"No need to state the obvious, Tobias. There is no almost in my book."

"But, apparently there are rules in this proverbial book of yours."

No comment to that, but Fornell hadn't been expecting one.

The FBI had arrived on scene along with the NCIS calvary which was responding to Tony's call for immediate backup. Apparently, both agencies were chasing down the same leads, but from separate angles. In any case, they had arrived on time to see Ziva dangling precariously off the edge from a five-floor drop to concrete ground. She was literally hanging onto her partner for dear life. Gibbs sprang into motion, followed closely by McGee to bring the partners back to safety, and then get the both of them seen by paramedics.

"You take this one, Tobias. Process the scene and keep me in the loop."

Fornell only nodded, declining to comment that this wasn't Gibbs' usual protocol. But, there was nothing usual about what's happening in front of them at the moment - Tony's piercing green eyes had not left his partner since the team had pulled up the former Mossad agent. Ziva had said nothing, not even to comment on her partner's very obvious hovering, as the medics bandaged her hand and shoulder.

"So what happens now, Jethro?" The implication was there in his question: the outcome could be worse, raising the body count by one. But beyond the superficial, there was also the underlying current that always meant something more. And since the two people who knew all the sordid details of their tempestuous history were the very ones in question, that only left one answer.

"Nothing is going to happen, Tobias. Rules are there for a reason."

But then again, the two men have known each other for a long time. Gibbs was right - there was no need for him to state the obvious.

* * *

AN: Will be updating with a TIVA-centered drabble which will be a sequel to this. -EoP


	32. We Fall Together 40 8

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **They don't say I love you but they will make the fall together. Sequel to Unresolved Angst and Stating the Obvious. TIVA.

* * *

**We Fall Together  
**

_Words: 220_

McGee had been commissioned with giving them both a ride home. Not that, there was much choice in the matter. He had a brace around his knee where a bullet had just been removed, so he was in no position to drive. Though, Ziva somehow managed to convince the docs that she didn't need to stay overnight for observation, the very prominent dressings around her hand and shoulder were evidence enough of her being shot at multiple times.

To those who did not know her every nuance, it may appear that she was unaffected by her injuries. However, her stiff posture and lack of response to being chauffeured back his apartment did not escape his critical eye. Still, it wasn't the physical act of getting injured that worried him, but rather the implications from their shared ordeal.

It had been close. Too close.

Her eyes just wouldn't shut up because at the end of the day, she knew that all his bravado was only a pretense for a great deal of passion and guilt. Two entities that threatened to overwhelm him when it came to all things related to her.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, she reached over to grasp his hand with her uninjured one and held on, because a fall like would kill them both.

* * *

_Words: 350_

Like so many times before, they supported each other. She leaned into him, bearing his weight with her uninjured shoulder and somehow, they managed to get back to Tony's place with minimal havoc.

McGee declined to comment on the arrangement after Tony pointed out that now was not the ideal time for a housewarming party at her new place. It was another remnant of the post-Somalia awkwardness and Ziva realized just how much she had kept the team from the comings and goings of her personal life. That would be a worry for another time, as the ache in her shoulder just remanifested itself.

Without her verbalizing the thought, Tony nodded towards the direction of the bathroom and said, "Go ahead, I have an appointment with my couch anyway."

The warm sprays served two purposes, one to relieve her pain and the other to rejuvenate. For a moment, she forgot the means by which she came to be at her partner's place, the way in each he penetrated her seemingly indelible walls with his piercing green eyes.

But, when she opened the bathroom door and find him on the other side, rather than on the couch as he previously stated, came the realization that they reached a precipice. Whether they would sink or fall, would ultimately define their future.

She would make the plunge, locking her good arm around his nape and pressing hard against his lips. Immediately, he responded by leaning into her body, wrapping his braced leg around hers. He trusted her to support his weight, the way she counted on him to hang on.

Their kiss was cathartic, the kind that obliterated your very focus until you were lost in a vertiginous space, only to plummet back to earth. And Tony would be there, ready to give into the momentum if she happened to fall.

She gripped his neck, breaking their kiss only to mark a trail down his jawline, "I am here."

He sank his fingers into her damp hair, burying his face into her neck, "The curtains came down Ziva, I won't let you go."


	33. Team Ziva 164 172

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Two post Aliyah gapfillers, two POVs on Ziva's return.

* * *

**Team Ziva  
**

_Words: 164  
_

She didn't know what to expect when she stepped out of the elevator, but whatever it was, applause wasn't on the list. A hug from Abby, on the other hand, was at least comforting. But despite the predictability of the act itself, the forced restrain that forensic specialist exerted was definitely antithesis of the typical Abby. It would mark a subtle but significant shift in their relationship.

Their next exchange down in the lab, was decidedly one-sided where Abby defended Tony to her. Ziva kept her silence, because those were the same thoughts that occupied her mind during the months of confinement. Though Abby was justified in her vehemence, the dynamics between the two women in Gibbs' team was just slightly reminiscent to when Kate Todd just died. Ziva felt out of place, stuck between the limbo of being a observer and participant.

But unlike last time, Abby was already rooting for Team Ziva, all they needed now was time to rebuild that trust.

* * *

_Words: 300_

The first time she had no choice - Gibb's orders when he sent her down to Ducky for a medical checkup. "No excuses, David."

Ducky was efficient as well as thorough and she knew that the Medical Examiner would submit a report to both Gibbs and the Director. "What would you say?" she asked.

"Perhaps, I will let you read it prior to my submission."

So that was her reason for coming down the morgue. The team had been called out for a case. She hadn't been reinstated yet and this staying behind gave her a weird sense of detachment that was baffling for one who was used to doing missions on her own.

Crossing over to Ducky's desk, he had left a message prior to leaving for the crime scene, so she knew the exact location for his report. A pile of x-rays were sticking out from the pile. She hadn't seen them for herself, but having them in her hand added another layer of credibility that the events from Somalia did happen.

"X-rays paint a succinct picture," came a voice behind her.

And rather than the familiar Scottish timbre of Ducky, Ziva was surprised to see Jimmy. "I didn't know anybody was here."

"Dr. Mallard told me that my assistance was needed elsewhere. May I?"

Taking the X-rays from her hand, he placed them up on the screen for a closer inspection. "Dr. Mallard had these done without a submitting patient's name on it," he informed her.

"Oh?"

"That is ... he wanted to ... " Taking a composing breath, he said resolutely, "You have friends here, Ziva."

Hoping to alleviate the medical assistant's anxiety, though she could not adequately articulate the incredible rush that run through her body despite the cooler temperatures of the morgue, so she simply stated, "Thank you."


	34. Let Me Take You Home 21

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Ziva is sick. TIVA fluff

* * *

**Let me Take you Home  
**

_Words: 300  
_

The case had been wearing them down for the last couple of weeks. Pressure from up top to close the case swiftly and cleanly had done nothing to help the situation which meant that Gibbs had been breathing down their necks in an even more aggressive manner. By default, it meant sacrifices on sleep, bathroom breaks and seemingly basic necessities.

Despite their late hours and early mornings, Ziva always managed to look unbelievably refreshed. She was notoriously composed and eerily unflappable, it was almost enviable.

However, there were limits to one's capacity and it wasn't long before Tony noticed that all was not right with his partner. It was subtle at first - when she failed to follow up on his movie references with one of her trademark confused expressions and then she agreed to letting McGee drive to the crime scene. But, as the days wane and the hours grew longer, the trash can became the recipient of not only take out boxes and paper cups, but Ziva's growing supply of balled up kleenex. She blamed it on "allergies," but there were deepening shadows that her subtle makeup couldn't hide. Clouded russet eyes stared back at him when he nonchalantly asked for clarification on their current case.

But, when she nearly passed out against the elevator wall, he drew the line. Pulling her close until she was resting her head on his shoulder, he stilled her objections by saying, "You're sick, Ziva. Let me take you home."

"I do not get sick, Tony," she mumbled weakly from her position in his arms. It sounded almost pouting and if it wasn't for the fact that he was genuinely worried about her, he would have laughed.

Drawing her closer to drop a kiss on her forehead, he murmured, "Whatever you say, sweetcheeks."


	35. Joint Operation 179 182 188 187 184

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Joint operation between the DC and LA offices. Hint of TIVA fluff

* * *

**Joint Operation  
**

Words: 234

"It could have happened to be anybody, Kensi."

"Except that it didn't, it happened to me, Nate. It was this close before I lost our only link to Dom's disappearance."

"You took two shots at close range. It's a miracle that ... in any case, triumphs and failures are shared by all of us, remember that."

"Alright, we have plan B." Whatever it was that the Operational Psychologist was going to say was interrupted by the appearance of Agents G Callen and Sam Hanna.

With a cheshire grin, Callen turned toward his partner and said, "Should I do the honours?"

"By all means G, she is partially your brainchild."

"That's the nicest thing that you've said to me all year."

"Guys, the plan?"

Thus, it set the wheels in motion for a joint undercover operation between the LA and DC offices. It wasn't often that Hetty put in an official request to Director Vance for one of his field agents.

"Who did you have in mind, Hetty?"  
"Well Director, I'm looking for someone with the usual repertoire of hand to hand combat, weapons training, a master linguist and yes, preferably around 5'7 and able to fit into a size 4 custom-made dress.

"Is this your idea of subtlety, Hetty? I'll see what I can do."

After disconnecting the feed from MTAC, Vance signalled on the techs, "Tell Agent David to join me here in five."

* * *

Words: 324

"DiNozzo, where's Ziva?"

"MTAC, boss."

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had spent the last 30 minutes anxiously waiting for Gibbs to come back to answer that very question. Though It wasn't unusual for any one of them to meet with the Director, but the nature of the phone call, the length of the meeting had all the markings of a clandestine assignment that would undoubtedly annoy Gibbs.

"How long, DiNozzo?"

Before Tony could answer the question, it was Director Vance's voice who beckoned them from the bridge. "I would like a word with the rest of your team, Gibbs."

"Is it still my team, Director?"

With Gibbs leading the way, they quickly rejoined Ziva at MTAC. Tony tried to catch his partner's eyes for a sign but Ziva had positioned in such a way that she could easily avoid his gaze. As Vance began to outline the specifics, it was clear why Ziva was an ideal candidate to salvage the case. "This group that the LA office is tracking is the only viable link to the kidnapping of Junior Field Agent Dominic Vail. Special Ops have reasons to be believe that there are ties to arms trafficking ring with some high profile clientele. Agent Kensi Blye was able to establish contact with a potential lead in, but her cover had been jeopardized. It is evident Agent David have necessary expertise and experience to work with Special Ops, so I have taken the necessary steps to brief her on her assignment."

"We all do respect, Director, but I don't believe that Ziva should be going in blind without a partner."

"No Agent DiNozzo, I have called all of you in here because this undercover assignment would be run conjunctly with OSP." Turning to Gibbs, he added, "I trust that you'll give them your full cooperation."

Throwing up his hands in deference, the Special Agent in Charge replies, "Of course, Director. You know I can play nice."

* * *

Words: 160

They were about an hour away from landing at LAX when she spoke up, "You are worried."

"Oh, what gave you that idea?"

He knew before the words left his mouth that she wasn't going to leave it alone. Predictably, she answered with the raise of a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Turning fully in his seat, he said, "My gut is sending out warning signals, Ziva."

"Are you sure it isn't just indigestion, Tony?"

"The cover that you are going in with isn't solid. It's been tried once and failed."

"I have been worse situations with even less intel."

By the sudden darkening of his features and the hardening of his eyes, she knew that she had chosen her response poorly. She let the silence hang between them, because however ill conceived, what she said was true.

"I don't know Agents Callen and Hanna, Ziva. I don't trust who I don't know especially when my partner's life is on the line."

* * *

Words: 110

"Abby, I don't know about this."

"Don't you trust me, Ziva? Because I have a really good feeling about this."

Director Vance had the custom-made dress that OSP had prepared sent over. Ziva was going to try it on first under Abby's expert inspection to work out any last minute kinks before the undercover mission.

"It is not a matter of not trusting you," the former Mossad liaison insisted.

"No problem Ziva, I know exactly where you are going with this. Even though, Eric is sweet and all, we have to follow Rule 8, so now, this has my personal stamp of approval. Don't worry, Ziva. You'll knock them dead."

* * *

Words: 275

Rule 27 according to Gibbs is the following: there are two ways to follow - first way they never notice you, second way they only notice you.

This principle was aptly applicable for an undercover operation. They were at an invitation only fundraiser attended by the rich and the richer. There was everything from imposing mansion, manicured lawns, seven course meals but the opulence was only facade. The deal struck here amongst the caviar and champagne would be put towards something more.

Tonight McGee was running surveillance and audio with Eric and Kensi in a nondescript vehicle nearby. Gibbs and Sam, were backup, stationed at a predetermined rendevous point. Callen and Tony served as the eyes and ears inside. In their fitted tux, they played the part of body guards. All of this constituted the first part of rule 27.

As for the second rested on one Ziva David as she made her entrance. Instead of the traditional black, she wore a fuchsia halter dress, with its impressively deep V-neck that accented her ample cleavage. Subtle she was not, as she complimented her single pony tail with a pair of vintage chandelier earrings that shimmered as she strutted in a pair of strappy heels. Abby's contribution was to install an audio / visual feed on one of the diamond drops that was virtually impervious to detection.

As she locked her dark eyes with that of her partners, she smiled as a woman who was exacting the precise effect from the men around her. Callen who was standing next to Tony murmured into his audio/ mic device, "It appears that part II of rule 27 has been accomplished."

* * *

AN: RL has taken its toll, hence my hiatus. Hope you enjoy this 5-drabble series.


	36. Joint Execution 20 76

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Undercover operation is underway. Hint of TIVA

* * *

**Joint Execution  
**

Words: 200

Despite the hasty prep work that went into refining the op, things were relatively calm at the moment. Both Callen and Tony presented a reassuring presence by her side, although Callen had stepped off to the side to expand the visual perimeter.

Ziva acknowledged the efficient waiter who offered her another glass of champagne. It was her third for the night, but this too would be disposed of, untouched liked its two predecessors.

"I see that champagne does not agree with you."

The accent was distinct and difficult to place, but the intonation was precise and sharp. She felt Tony taking a protective step closer as the stranger invaded her personal space to tip her chin up to command her attention.

"I am happy to see that some things do not change. Like your name, you're just like a rose in full bloom, my dear Shoshana."

Shoshana - it had been one of her cover names from what seemed like a different lifetime, but it was enough for her to place the stranger before her and improvise. Turning to Tony, she said, "Please, Ricardo. Micah and I are old friends."

With a charmed smile, she addressed Micah, "Santorini if memory serves."

* * *

Words: 400

The key to an undercover operation is beyond playing a part. When you assumed an identity with all its mannerisms and nuances, you also inherited the past. Depending on the length of a particular assignment, that past may even influence the future.

The unexpected presence of Micah had veered the entire NCIS team off this original course, but the OSP team specialized in situations as these. Eric had already began to input a string of keywords into various databases to garner more information, while McGee was reviewing video feeds to trace the guy. Gibbs hearing through audio com of the new developments was ordering both Callen and Tony to be extra vigilant. Though the Special Agent in Charge had every confidence in the former Mossad Liaison's ability, they weren't going to take any chances.

Ziva for her part, was allowing Micah's indulgences, who had snaked his arm around her waist and leading her around the floor. He was generous with his smiles and flattery; it was a rather effective way to deflect any potential questions. And she had many, so rather than blowing her cover, she accepted his advances with practice grace, while feeling the heat of Tony's stare.

"Come Shoshana, there is no need for an audience. As you say, we are old friends."

"Ricardo is rather protective, Micah."

"Understandably, but this is one instance that I insist on making an exception."

With that, pandemonium erupted with lights going off, distant alarms wailing, and people screaming. In a struggle of arms and limps, Tony literally lost sight of Ziva, as he screamed into com device for backup. Callen who had maintained his distance swiftly made his way to the nearest exit, hoping avoid the onslaught of people. His efforts were coordinated by Kensi who was looking at schematics looking at all the exit routes. While Eric struggled to bring the power back and looking for the source for the original backup, McGee was trying to get a visual feed from Ziva's chandelier earrings. Meanwhile, Gibbs wasn't impressed with this latest development, but he and Sam needed no further prompting as they fired up the vehicle.

In this fluid situation, the key now was to remain calm. Everyone had a role and do it on the double because time is of the essence. Every second lost may alter the fate of one of their own and that would be unacceptable.

* * *

AN: In case it wasn't obvious, this is a follow-up to Joint Operation. Hope you guys enjoyed reading.


	37. Joint Relief 67

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **The conclusion to the joint op between the LA and the DC offices. TIVA

* * *

**Joint Relief  
**

Words: 311

"You knew."

"Yes. Micah was but one of his many aliases, but he was only a messenger. It brings us no closer to solving Agent Vail's disappearance."

"As much as I want to contribute to a joint task force, You know that was never my primary concern, Ziva."

She frowned, because she understood the words that were unspoken. He sighed, and drew her body closer to him. "You can't fool me, Ziva. You'll always be crazy ninja girl first, and probette second."

The words were half affectionate and half true. Her Mossad training was virtually second nature and those instincts had kept her alive. Micah had dragged her outside and tried to subdue her. At which point, she quickly drew the knife that was strapped to her thigh, while she used the other arm to jab at Micah's face. The motion stunned him and those precious seconds were all she needed as Tony caught up with them.

For a man who was so good at hiding his emotions behind the movie references and that nonchalant smile, the look on his face when he found her was absolute profound and telling. "You ok?" he managed to choke out through the inhalation of needed breaths.

When she took too long of a pause to answer, he replied, "What was I thinking? I can see that you're ok."

There were times when she hated this seesaw between them, especially when he took his self-deprecating approach. Guilt would crept in and she needed rectify it before the feeling festered. "You're here now, Tony. There was never a doubt that in my mind that you'll have my back."

The response seemed to relieve the very tension in his shoulders. He grinned the classic DiNozzo charm smile, "And bravo for not going all Kill Bill on him, because I don't think the boss would like that very much."


	38. A Feeling of Loss 195

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **_Because as much as it pained for him to say the words, to make real what she already suspect, it was only fair for her to know the truth._

* * *

**A Feeling of Loss  
**

Words: 273

There was no apt way to describe it - loss was as close of a word that came to mind. She had known from the moment when they went out of contact that something had happened. It was a hard and fast rule, Never be unreachable. As the time passed, the unease settled to the pit of her stomach, until the only course of action was to verbalize her concern. This triggered an investigation which began with a series of telephone calls and repeating her story a multitude of times.

When the questions stopped and the waiting began, she kept looking for things to do if only to distract herself from going over worst-case scenarios. But she knew, when he came with a set jaw and unwavering eyes. He settled her into the chair before drawing one for himself until they were at eye-level. Taking her hands into his, the grasp was familiar and strong. He spoke as-a-matter-of-fact. Because as much as it pained for him to say the words, to make real what she already suspect, it was only fair for her to know the truth. Death.

She turned her head away as he continued to speak. The words failed to register but she did not cry, only drawing circles with her thumb on his hands. The motion was soothing and it gave her courage to look back at him. The tears at the corner of eyes, the ones that he tried to hide because he was supposed to be the strong one here, broke her resolve.

And in that moment of vulnerability, she asked, "So, what am I going to do now?"


	39. Squad Room Distractions 194

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **_It simply wasn't fair the way that she had managed to unhinge him only by the clothes she wear. _

* * *

**Squad Room Distractions  
**

Words: 283

The entire morning he had been an utter mess. He cursed Vance for assigning him and Ziva to catch up on backlogs and cold cases. It was a necessary evil because everyone knew Gibbs wasn't going to be the one who got stuck behind a desk all week to do paperwork.

But it certainly didn't help that Ziva had taken advantage of the fact that was a lack of fieldwork involvement to put in her own kind of torture. Glancing at his partner who seemed to hard at work filling in the requisite forms, he cursed again. Her nonchalance was going to be him over the edge.

He had been distracted from the moment that she walked into the squad room in that short sleeved, military shirt dress. The form fitting, double breasted, belted ensemble was very much removed from Ziva usual wardrobe, who usually opted for practicality over vanity. When he found himself trying to mentally pull that loosely tied belt, he gave himself a mental head slap and told himself to concentrate.

He would have partially succeeded, if his eyes hadn't wander down to her footwear. He gulped when he saw the pair of almond coloured lace-up leather boots. He thanked whichever deity was listening that they weren't stiletto, but those three inch heels were enough to inspire his imagination.

It simply wasn't fair the way that she had managed to unhinge him only by the clothes she wear. He cursed for the third time before getting up from his desk on the pretense of going to the vending machine. He didn't need to look over at his partner's desk, to know that satisfied smirk followed his trek away from the squad room.


	40. Tony's Revenge 199

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Ziva proves to Tony that clothes does make him a man. TIVA smut / fluff. Sequel to Squad Room Distractions

* * *

**Tony's Revenge  
**

Words: 287

It may seem illogical, but there were times when Ziva forgot that her partner did not live in dress shirts and suits all day. Granted they spent the most time together either at Navy Yard or out the field where the attire would vary depending on the crime scene.

But, when Tony opened his door on a rare day when they both didn't need to work, she was momentarily taken aback. From his damp hair and the towel in his hand, it was evident that he had just gotten out of the bathroom. It was also quite obvious that he wasn't expecting any company from his current state of (un)dress. He was shirtless, clad only in a pair of resin washed Levi. The dark jeans struck a sharp contrast against his skin and drew her attention to his sock-less feet.

As she trailed her eyes upwards again, she found her partner with a satisfied grin staring back at her. Using the opened door to support his weight, he invaded her personal space until she was all the more conscious of the sheer crispness of a man who just came out of a shower. "See something that you like?" He had the audacity to ask.

As soon as the words left his mouth, she ducked around him, gaining entrance into his apartment. With lightning fast reflexes, she pushed him hard against the door, slamming it shut in the process. In an instant, her legs were between his, one hand was holding her partner in place while the other stroke and grind against the rough material that was denim.

At his groan, she smirked and rasped. "Be thankful that you do not have to wear jeans very often."


	41. After Hours 148

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **_What's cooking, good looking?_ TIVA fluff

* * *

**After Hours  
**

Words: 200

It was a night without the stress associated with finishing up paperwork, chasing dead ends or interrogating suspects. For Ziva, such times were rare, for most of her life followed a certain order. Missions were precluded by a briefing. Investigations were assigned, with a stepwise approach to the gathering of facts and evidences. Things were done efficiently, leaving little to chance.

But there were exceptions, despite her propensity for order. On such nights, when she was away from the turmoils of work, she would follow more guidelines than rules. Yes, she could chop, cube, slice and dice, but there was more leeway when it came to experimentation. Her eclectic tastes would gather inspiration from her more colourful travels. With an expert flick of wrist, she would blend in bits and pieces together, coming up with original creations. It was the only kind of chaos that she would tolerate after hours.

However, when she received a seemingly perfunctory knock at her door, and the voice of Tony DiNozzo asking, "What's cooking, good looking?" Ziva would be force to amend that thought. She suppose that besides cooking, there was a different kind of unbridled disorder that she would allow in her life.


	42. A Dialogue 002sc

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **_What are her chances?_ TIVA angst

* * *

**A Dialogue  
**

Words: 200

"For Ms. Ziva David?"

"We're here for Agent Dah-Veed."

"Are any of you Anthony DiNozzo?"

"That would be me."

"Agent David has named you her proxy in the event that she cannot make decisions. Perhaps, we can step away from the hallway, so I can discuss with you her present condition."

"Whatever you have to say doc, you can say in front of all of us."

"Agent David was admitted with a penetrating head trauma due to a gunshot wound. CT scan shows that the bullet had entered through the left occipital region, in addition, there's the presence of skull fracture and underlying cerebral contusions."

"Skipping the medical mumble jumble, what are her chances doc?"

"While we can operate to debride the wound and repair the fracture, but because of the occipital lobe is responsible for sight, Agent David may not recover her full vision. However, my primary concern in speaking with you all, in particular, Agent Dinozzo is that there is a high risk for morbidity and mortality in brain injuries."

"So best case, you operate and she comes out with only reduced visual loss and the worst case, she doesn't. So, what happens now?"

"A decision, Agent Dinozzo."


	43. As the Man in Charge 145 147

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Two gap fillers for the episode _4.01 Shalom_ to portray Tony's fillings as the Agent-in-charge and already his protective instincts are kicking in.

* * *

**As the Man in Charge  
**

_Words: 241_

As the numbers crept up, indicating the hours that Ziva had been on the run from both NCIS and the FBI, Tony felt the ever burgeoning weight upon his shoulders. He was the boss now, so this was his responsibility.

Yet, with blatant orders to report any contact with Ziva to the Director, and the assiduous presence of the Feds, he felt the increasing need to escape. He didn't go far, he couldn't really on so many level ... he managed to push his way to the men's bathroom.

There, he took in the face in the mirror - the slightly dishevelled hair, the sunken emerald eyes, and the unkempt shirt. They were enough to make him wince. Though he maintained the front that he had the situation under the control, he knew that there was no fooling his team.

He simply wasn't Gibbs. That was more than a statement of a fact, but an admission.

'I am not Gibbs,' he punctuated to the man in the mirror.

But already, he could imagine the head slap and the voice of his former boss, 'I can see that, DiNozzo, but who's the civilian here?'

'You are, boss.'

'Not your boss right now, DiNozzo, but you gotta stop talking to the mirror and do something.'

'On it -'

He paused mid-phrase, slightly unnerved by the episode, before refocusing on the mirror. "I'm not Gibbs, but I sure as hell not going to let that stop me."

* * *

**Words**: 240

_I don't sit by on the sidelines when my people are in trouble._

At the time he had uttered that vow to Gibbs, his people had meant one person - Ziva David. Only a year as the Mossad Liaison Officer at the NCIS, but already he was going great lengths to keep her position here.

Though she was suspected of being a double agent, and being on the run from various intelligence agencies, Tony DiNozzo had no reservations in defying direct orders from his superiors to look for her. He would lie for her, place his integrity on the line to prove her innocence. And yes, he would even admit to the perverse delight that crept into his consciousness when he was going head-to-head with Agent "Slacks" of the F.B.I who was building a case against her.

But little did he know that two years down the road, not sitting on the sidelines would mean that he would venture off the grid, only to end up with his arm on a sling and a couple of bruises, but no new intel. He would endure Ziva's enmity for Michael Rivkin's death and suffer through the seemingly indelible fractures of their partnership.

Yet, whether or not she was aware of its enormity, she had at the very least, his trust. For better or for worse, he would go all the way to protect and shelter her, even it meant jeopardizing his entire career.


	44. His and Her Identities 116

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **What they mean to each other. TIVA

* * *

**His and Her Identities  
**

_Words: 185  
_

Whenever they were out in the field, Tony would generally introduce her as his partner, along with her formal job title. It helped to set an authoritative tone with whomever they were dealing with at the time.

But that take-charge side of Tony would usually take a backseat whenever they were back in the office (especially in the physical absence of Gibbs), and the more playful side would emerged. Here, she was Zee-Vah the crazy ninja-chick who was now an American citizen. She came to expect the myriad of movie references to the not-so-office-friendly IMs and the occasional projectile thrown from the direction of her partner's desk.

All of this - the senior field agent, the partner, and the rather annoying office mate - were only small parts of Tony DiNozzo. For in the security of each other's arms, he was the only man with the liberties to fist his fingers into her untamed hair and whispered darkly into her ear, "_Mia luce._"

And with those words, she knew where she stood in his life, for she was indeed the light with which he couldn't live without.


	45. His Gift 226

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Tony replaces something of Ziva's with his gift. TIVA

* * *

**His Gift  
**

_Words: 342_

He cornered her as she was leaving to catch the flight that would take her and Gibbs to Afghanistan to search for Gabriella Flores.

"Tony, Gibbs is waiting."

"The last time you boarded a flight to the Middle East..."

He didn't finish his sentence, but the implications hang between them. What happened to her back in Somalia became one of those taboo topics that was never fully addressed between them. Over the years, Ziva had told bits and pieces to those who demanded her version and she had recounted the bare minimum in order to satisfy her superiors. Tony had read the official report of course, but Ziva had never been ready to tell anybody on the team the full story.

She waited for the awkwardness from her partner's latest sentence to settle before replying, "Different circumstances this time around."

"Different outcome and I'm doing my part to push it along."

With that, he took her right hand and placed something into her palm.

"What's this?" Opening her hand, she found that he had given her a necklace. At this, her other hand went to the spot on her neck that had been noticeably bare for quite some time.

"Do you know what it means, Tony?"

The question was rhetorical really and her partner knew her well enough to treat it as such and simply let her become accustomed to the idea that he had given her a gift.

She fingered the medallion which depicted the Jewish word "Chai," literally the symbol for life.

"Here, let me fasten it for you," he said, when he deemed that she wasn't upset by his choice of jewelery.

When he stepped back to take in fully that she was indeed wearing a token of his, it was she who brought her hand up his lips, stopping his next flow of words. "Out of everyone in the world, you are the only one who always find me. But this time, I don't need to be found; I'm coming back to you."

"And I'll be here waiting."

* * *

AN: In case anybody is wondering, such a necklace does exist.


	46. Thoughts of Children n Happiness 186 241

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Ziva's and Tony's thoughts on children and happiness respectively.

**Author's Note**: My episode tag to 9x13 "A Desperate Man." For Ziva's drabble, readers may want to read this drabble first as it serves as a companion of sorts - Chapter 16: Two Men, One Question

* * *

**Ziva  
**

_Words: 252_

I do not think that children and marriage are part of the plan for me right now and I am fine with that ... perfectly content with my life.

A long time ago, a poorly conceived assignment which resulted a devastating bullet had slashed her chances of conceiving to miniscule. She was a young Mossad officer then. Her life consisted travelling across time zone, engaging from one mission to the next, she had accepted the outcome as a matter of fact.

But since that chapter, she had evolved. Experiences had changed and shaped her in ways that were not possible had she stayed in Israel. Talks of marriage and home were overarching themes of her American life.

Things that involved commitment and permanence were now at the forefront of her thoughts. Selfishly and somewhat guiltily, she indulged in daydreams about significant others and 2.5 children. During the time that she was with Ray, someone who understood the lifestyle that she was attached to, she allowed herself to think that there was perhaps a possibility of something else ...

But she should have known better. A long time ago, she had been asked whether or not she wanted to have children, she made the excuse that there wasn't a simple answer. Now, if someone else had repeated the question, she would reply that it wasn't a matter of want, but physically she couldn't, and most importantly, her heart wouldn't not after all the deception and the lies. Ultimately, she was content with that.

* * *

**Tony**

Words: 161

_Content but are you happy?_

They were interrupted before she could answer but Tony was somewhat relieved by that. This way, he could comfort himself with possibilities, the haves and the have nots. And somehow, he found it within himself to not discourage another man from binding himself to his partner in holy matrimony. _Marriage proposal is a sacred thing_, he had said to Ziva but _it is also a leap of faith_ and hopefully, you'll land with both feet onto the path of happily ever after

He had been close once but the job always topped his list of priorities. And now with NCIS, it was still about law enforcement but there was all secondary. It seemed another lifetime ago that Tony jeopardized his career, integrity and life for her. For despite all obstacles both geographical and circumstantial, he was inescapably tied to Ziva.

For now like his partner, he was content. Happiness is found when that 'someday' is reached.

* * *

AN: thoughts?


	47. Markings 48

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Tony discovers Ziva's new tattoo.

* * *

**Markings  
**

_Words: 221  
_

Tony always silently prided in the fact that he knew every inch of Ziva's body, so when he made his discovery, he fumbled with the lights to get a closer look.

"What is this?"

She had been expecting this reaction, "I think you know what a tattoo is, Tony."

"Yes Zee-Vah, I know what a tattoo is. I am curious as to why? "

"Why I chose to mark myself?"

He didn't have a readied repartee because his attention was focused entirely on the calligraphy on her newly inked skin. She realized that this was the point in the conversation where she had to answer him truthfully.

"There is so much unsaid, but there is meaning in so little."

_ Semper et ubique_. Always and everywhere.

They had survived so much in their line of work – bombings, kidnapping, the plaque, the desert, rain or shine, here or there. Always faithful, watching the other's six.

"Because, I am important to you."

"Do not put words into my mouth, Tony," and just liked that they were able to switch back to the playful side of their relationship. But the words unspoken, etched with a certain deal of permanence, was a symbol to something more primal.

"You're right, _mia-luce_, I can think of something else entirely more pleasurable to put into your mouth."

* * *

AN: "Mia-luce" is a term of endearment that I first referenced back in Chapter 44 - His and Her Identities.


	48. Meanings 259

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Tony discovers the meaning of his name.

* * *

**Meanings  
**

_Words: 195  
_

When he was young, Tony recalled having to look up the meaning of his name for a school project. He was disappointed to find that the origins of Anthony were ambiguous at best. Eventually, he resorted to answer his parents why they named him such. His father simply gave him a pointed look and said, "Junior, you were named for future greatness." It was the closest that the elder Anthony DiNozzo came to saying I love you.

In college, he took English Lit having to impress a girl that he was hoping to date at the time. The Shakespearean play being studied was Antony and Cleopatra. Needless to say, being in the center of an epic tragedy scored him a lot of points.

When he received news that the Demoscles sank off the coast of Africa, he realized that St. Anthony is the Patron of Lost Articles and Reviver of the Dead. That night, he crashed on the couch with a full belly of Jack Daniels and a prayer upon his lips. _Dear Saint Anthony, come around. Something is lost that can't be found. Dear Saint Anthony, I pray. Bring it back, without delay._

* * *

AN: Makes reference to the whole Somalia arc.


End file.
